It was so Obvious
by xToxicWaste
Summary: Was it really unrequited love? Late night visits may be able to fix that. -SasaNatsu


**A/N: OHOHOHOHOH. IT IS I. THE AMAZING AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. I've been obsessed with Natsume and Sasayan from My little Monster for like a day. Fml, they're adorable. I seriously had to write a fanfic about the two or I'd lose it.**

**Disclaimer: Aria does not own my little monster**

**Summary: Was it really unrequited love? Late night visits may be able to fix that.**

**Pairing: SasaNatsu**

**x-x-x**

_('Cause every time I tell her how I feel,_

_She says it's not real)_

_She liked him, it was so obvious._

Everyone around her saw it, the way her eyes would light up whenever he would say her name even if she did a good job in hiding it; the way he would grab her hand so casually and her cheeks would automatically feel warm.

Whenever he would simply walk her home, she used to think it was because both their homes were quite close, but he would just walk her straight towards her house without a word. It would sometimes either be when they would both sit on his bike, or when she would feel like walking, he would smile and walk with her; either way, they both just enjoyed each other's company

When he would wake up earlier than usual, just to walk her to school, she thought nothing of it of course, he was her friend. That was what friends did right?

...But neither Haru nor Mitty had ever done that unless necessary. So what was it?

_He liked her, it was so obvious_

_They all seemed to notice how different he would act around her, _

He would always go the extra mile in order to cheer her up, he loved the way her lights lit up whenever he called her name or even saw her. He was always thrilled when he would see her cheeks turn red, it made him even more ecstatic just thinking that he was the one who could do it, although he would never show it, he was stricter when it came to her.

He enjoyed her company, walking her home had become a habit, practically a ritual. He enjoyed it to no ends, he didn't mind when she would ride on his bike with him, he couldn't care less about how it was himself alone who was doing all the peddling, the fact that she was just with him made it a million times better.

She saw him talk to a few girls once; it irritated her for reasons unknown to even her. She noticed things about him that no one else seemed to do, he knew a lot of people, meaning he was quite popular, people would wave and smile towards him and it was his nature to simply return it while his own smile and greeting, but his eyes weren't as bright as they were with herself. They knew nothing about him, just simple things to do with baseball.

Did they know that he would fidget slightly just before a game?

Did they ever notice how there would be a small glint in his eye at the mere mention of the sport?

No one noticed. They weren't as close to him as they thought they were.

He saw the way she would act when it came towards confessions; she would act cold whenever she rejected the boys. But did they know she was terrified of them? No one knew her as well as they thought they did.

They all saw the same thing, a pretty face. It was just confessions after confessions. They hadn't even said a single word to her before; did they really expect her to just accept their confessions without even knowing them?

_Idiots _were what his mind called them.

Did they know how much she hated boys? Apart from the close friends she had.

Did they notice the way her eyes turned sad when she would be confessed too?

Did they know how she was the only one who he would let wear his hats?

_They all knew nothing. They were just there. _

**x-x-x**

She had come crying to him once, begging him to help her with studying, he only sighed and asked why she hadn't asked Mitty or Haru, her reply was that they were both already asleep.

Of course he didn't know that the real reason was that she wanted help from him and only him.

She had sniffed and looked up towards him, big teary eyes and all, he had sighed once again but agreed, yawning in the process seeing at it was eleven pm when she had decided to knock on his door, he had let her in and they both had tiptoed upstairs and into his room.

They had crammed all night that day; she felt bad seeing the bags under his and knowing that it was herself who had caused it.

It was so sudden, when he had said it _'I really like you.' _She didn't even know how to feel that day; she had felt so low, when she couldn't even say it back.

She had cried all night that day, feeling utterly confused. She didn't even want to go to school the next day. But when he had confronted her on why she was avoiding him she had broke down there and then,

Not caring that they were at the back of the school, she had screamed, kicked and yelled asking how could he possibly even think to like someone like her?

He was incredibly patient as he waited for her tantrum to end, he merely just said what he had said what he had said "I can't explain it, I just love the feeling I get around you. I just...really like you."

She had slapped him across his face that day and ran off, to say the least, he didn't look the tiniest bit surprised as he merely held his red cheek and watched her run off, his shoulders slumping in disappointment, Natsume had instantly regretted it as she hid and prayed that he would forgive her the next time they would meet.

That night she had written on her blog, asking her 'friends' for advice. They had all written that she was being silly and should just talk to him, others had blamed Sasayan and Natsume didn't know how to deal with that. She had glared towards everyone on her screen that had commented something bad about him and told them all to not blame him; it was her own fault for over reacting after all.

She had snapped her laptop shut after that and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep that night, she was much too worried about what had happened before, her chest had hurt and she really wanted to see the boy, but at the same time, she didn't; she was extremely embarrassed towards the way she had acted before.

She had given up sleeping as she rushed downstairs, not even caring about her fashion predicament with wearing pyjamas outside, she had rushed and put her converse on; somewhere in the logical part of her mind had made her take her phone and keys with her as she ran outside, her mind much too far to notice the cold winds that hit her bare legs from the thin fabric of her pyjama shorts.

It hadn't token long to reach his house, it was close to her own home after all, however once reaching her destination she had no idea what to do. Sure she had been towards the boy's house more than enough times to know who was living there, but it was 2 in the morning and she downright refused to wake up his family members.

Taking deep breaths she went in through the garden, knowing how the kitchen window was almost always open she slipped in through there, hardly aware that some would probably get arrested for doing such things. As she quietly tip toed out of the kitchen and up the stairs she quietly opened her objective's room door and peered in.

_He was asleep, _It was then she wondered just what was going through her useless mind when she stood in the middle of his room. Just what was her aim for it? Was she supposed to wake him up and beg for forgiveness? Just what was her goal?

She had managed to stifle a gasp when she saw him grunt and turn around, her eyes had went wide when he turned around to face her, of course he was still asleep but the sight had made her breath get caught in her throat.

His dark hair was tousled and in a mess, one arm falling of the bed while the other spread out on the other side. His legs hidden under the duvet as he slept.

It was so...Sasayan.

A warm feeling filled her chest and she was half aware towards the fact that she was being such a stalker; she was hesitant when she tapped his shoulder, not even wanting to wake the boy up. Why on earth was she doing it now?

Of course when he would awake she would claim that it was a mistake and run most likely jump out the window like a mad person would do, but the girl was insistent on apologizing, if she didn't do it anytime soon she was afraid that she would lose one of the very few close real friends she ever had, so she continued to tap his shoulder.

But it proved to be worthless when he just waved her hand away and turned around, burying himself into the covers, and muttering something which suspiciously sounded a lot like

"Five more minute Mom,"

Natsume had stared towards his form flabbergasted for a few moments before glaring "Sasayan!"

The male had woken up in a jolt, arms flailing as he yelled out a surprised, falling off the bed with a thud, dragging the covers along with him.

Natsume jumped herself, surprised at how he had fallen,

Sasahara stared up towards the girl in utter confusion, obvious shock was in his features "Natsume-...san?"

It was then the thought accrued to her that she probably looked horrendous, with a squeak Natsume instantly covered her eyes with her hands "Don't look!"

To say the least the boy was utterly confused by the whole ordeal, though a smile fought to take over his features.

"Sōhei!?"a voice called out causing the two teens to freeze

"Are you okay in there?" the voice continued causing Natsume to shake slightly,

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine!" Sasahara yelled, loud enough for her to hear her.

Sasahara shook his head then turned towards the girl who stood in his room in her pyjamas, the two continued to stare at each other before Sasahara smiled

"So...can't say I was expecting this visit."

It was enough for a dam to be broken as Natsume had burst into tears, tackling the boy, her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms hesitantly wrapping themselves around her waist.

He sighed when she heard her start apologizing about the whole ordeal "I'm sorry, Sasayan! I'm so stupid, I'm sorry!" she continued to repeat, hiccupping regularly as she did so.

Sasahara just shook his head, after all, the girl had ran all the way to him in her pyjamas in the middle of the night, it was hard not to forgive the girl, but then again he was never mad.

But her next words had made him freeze in his tracks

"_I like you too Sōhei!" _

She had called him by his actual name for once and God had he loved it. he remembered staring in shock at her blushing face,

"Don't just look at me like that!" she screeched "It's embarrassing!"

He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: Yeah, they might seem of character o-o; sorry if that happens! Anyway I freaking love this couple –squeals- thanks for reading, R N R!**


End file.
